MooMooCream Trauma
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: All they wanted was some simple ice cream but then SHE pushed it to far! So of course Spanner had to yell.  Warnings: Contains some OCs...don't hate :


**Ouji-sama:**USHISHISHI! The prince has given you dirty commoners a GIFT! ushishishi~  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> What the FAKE prince is trying to say is that we have written a one-shot for you to enjoy while we work on our other AMAZING fanfictions! :3  
><strong>Ouji-sama:<strong> eh? isn't that what the prince JUST told you? (IM NOT A FAKE PRINCE :( )  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>No it wasn't! It was something stupid that ALWAYS come out of that FAKE FAKE prince mouth of yours!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>F-FAKE? OKAY. THATS IT. BRING IT ON YOU STUPID WEAKLING!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>*ignores completly* SO ANYWAY! Hope you Enjoy! :D *points gun at Ouji's forehead*  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We DO NOT own any of the KHR characters! ):...though we may own some of their seiyuus :3

**MooMooCream Trauma**

Another hectic yet seemingly calm day at the Millifiore base, which we know is the FARTHEST thing from the truth. Spanner was in his workroom working on his robots that never EVER seem to get finished, when suddenly a loud yet cute little girl with flaming blond hair burst into room. Behind her at a more leisurely pace entered a very bored and reluctant girl with long black hair in a braid with a dying will flame at the end.

"Spanner! Su~chan!" cried the blond haired girl. Spanner continued to stay submerged under his mosca robot while he called out to them,

"Freezer Kai!"

"YEA! MooMooCream!" Kai exclaimed happily before prancing towards the small freezer that sat in the corner of his large workroom.

"Shika~ Hurry hurry! Don't you want MooMooCream?" Kai questioned, while still heading towards the freezer. Shika glanced in Kai's direction before following in false uncaring way.

"Hn, whatever. Since its Spanner's I'll have some." Shika replied disinterestedly, while under the mosca a small sigh could be heard

"Nee~Su~chan?" Kai yelled while retrieving the Moomoocream.

"Second drawer to the right!" he exclaimed under the mosca. Kai squealed in delight as she went to retrieve the spoons that were located in said drawer.

"Hey Spanner! Where's…" Shika started to ask at her place by the counter.

"Freezer door, bottom shelf" Spanner replied immediately Shika gave a nod and headed toward the freezer to fetch the chocolate she loved but would never admit.

"Su~u~chan!" mewed Kai from her position at the table as she started to prepare her and Shika's Moomoocream. Suddenly Spanner forcefully pushed himself from under his mosca and sat up quickly glaring at the two girls at the table.

"NO! DON'T EVEN ASK ABOUT THAT!" Spanner snarled in a calm yet deadly voice.

"But…"Kai whimpered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't even try and ask Kai, he won't budge on his decision and you know it." Shika replied calmly while pouring chocolate sauce all over her chocolate chunk chocolate ice cream. Spanner glanced at Shika's preparation of her ice cream and mentally shook his head at Shika's obvious love at chocolate yet resistance to admitting it. All of a sudden, Kai's whimpering turned to rage.

"WHY YOU NOT GIVE US STRAWBERRIES! SU~CHAN HAS PLENTY!" Kai yelled while pointing accusingly at him. Spanner's eyes flashed dangerously at upon hearing the word 'plenty'.

"I said NO and I mean NO! You are not getting ANY!" Spanner replied through gritted teeth.

"We…Yu…An…AUGGGHH! SU~CHAN IS AN IDIOT! Kai screamed at the top of her lungs. Throughout the base everything became quiet at the voice that sounded like Kai saying IS and IDIOT in a sentence. Kai immediately froze at the realization of what she had said. Even Shika froze from the shock of Kai's words. Kai suddenly rushed from her place, grabbed Shika, and ran out the door at full speed. Spanner was also shocked from Kai's exclamation of two I's in one sentence but was more confused as to why she all of a sudden became angry enough to even utter her most hated letter. Spanners sighed and rest his head in his hands massaging his temples to soothe his sudden headache. He would try and talk to Kai after she calmed down….and if she didn't internally combust.  
><strong>AN:  
>Hitman: <strong>THERE YA HAVE IT MINNA~! A little one-shot that may be continued considering its popularity and our time  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>Oi! The prince wants to know why Kai can't say any word beggining with the letter I  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>THAT is an exellent question! too bad I don't have the answer! :3  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>O.O...WTF! What kind of Hitman are you! The prince DEMANDS to know!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>One that you will NEVAH know! Teehe~:) Review Please! and try not to give up on us! we SHALL finish our fanfitions!


End file.
